Many muses of McGonagall
by Princess-Laurelin
Summary: McGonagall after the battle of Hogwarts, poor old dear. DH spoilers. Read and review.


**Disclaimer: I will say this once and once only so listen up. I don't own Harry Potter. Happy now you've made me cry? Huh?**

"What of the Death Eater's bodies?" Kingsley asked.

"They should be returned to their families." Harry said.

"And Voldemort?"

"He should be buried at Hogwarts." Harry replied.

McGonagall gasped. "Surely you don't mean that Potter." She said.

"Yes, I do. It was his home and it should remain so."

"Bu he was, well evil." Kingsley said. "Surely you don't agree Albus?" Kingsley asked Dumbledore's portrait.

"Yes, I'm afraid I agree with Harry on this." Dumbledore said.

"But the parents won't allow it." McGonagall argued.

"We don't need to tell them." Hermione said wisely.

"Miss Granger is right, Minerva. We will need to find somewhere quiet to allow him to rest in peace." Dumbledore added.

McGonagall looked as though she were about to faint.

"How about by the lake?" Hermione asked.

"Too obvious." Harry said.

"The dungeons?" McGonagall asked.

"Filch would find him." Harry replied.

"Serve him right." Ron said sniggering. Hermione glared at him and he stopped quickly and turned it into a cough.

"Underneath the Slytherin Common Room?" Harry asked.

"No." Dumbledore said firmly.

"The Chamber of Secrets?" Ron asked, only half seriously.

"Did Ron Weasley just say something clever or are my ears deceiving me?" Harry joked.

"That is excellent Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said. Ron blushed furiously as Hermione kissed his cheek.

Tom Riddle was buried in his ancestor's den. The only witnesses were McGonagall and Kingsley. McGonagall felt no sadness as the Chamber was sealed for the last time but a twinge of guilt she could not explain. She watched as the last people left the castle. Some clutched bodies, others left with a family still intact. Finally it was only the Death Eaters' families left. Many simply took the bodies and left but others hung around not quite sure of what to do. The Malfoys were the last to find McGonagall. Lucius, Draco and Narcissa were all silent and pale. McGonagall pointed to 3 bodies on the floor. Narcissa walked towards them with her head held high. McGonagall admired her for a moment. Narcissa had lost more than anybody, even Potter because of Riddle. She had lost her beloved elder sister, Bella, Andie, her close friend and sister's husband Rodolphus and her own best friends Snape and Rabastan. The war had nearly cost her everything. Lucius and Draco had both nearly died and that would have been the end for Narcissa. She had been strong throughout however, like only the Black family seemed to be able to. Sirius, Andie, Narcissa and apparently Regulus had all seen the light in the end. Still, it had cost them their lives. She silently cursed the sorting hat for putting that blonde girl into Slytherin rather than Gryffindor; perhaps things may have turned out differently for her.

As it was McGonagall watched with sadness as Lucius Malfoy loaded the body of his oldest friend Rodolphus into the carriage and Draco carried his mother's best friend Rabastan. Narcissa bent down and kissed Bella on the cheek. Then she lifted her up and carried her away. Just as she reached the door there was a loud clattering and a giant diamond fell to the floor. Narcissa picked it up, placed it on her own finger and sighed sadly. "I suppose it's all mine now. It just won't be the same without Bella though." She said and swept out the door. She sat beside her husband as the carriage pulled away clinging to him just as she had done the first time McGonagall had seen them together. It struck her just as she closed the door that some of Hogwarts' most famous students had just left the school for the last time; the Malfoys, the Lestranges, Granger, Potter and Weasley. It would be a new start now. As she sat down at her desk she remembered something Snape had once said to her.

"Ravenclaws are witty, Hufflepuffs are fair, Gryffindors do what is right but nobody is loyal to each other like Slytherins are. We stand together even when all hope fades." She supposed this was true. She turned to a portrait on her wall.

"It's all over Albus." She whispered.

"Yes Minerva, I believe it is." He said, one lobe tear running down his face.

Narcissa, Lucius and Draco left a black rose and a red rose on each of the three graves before leaving the Lestrange cemetery at Ebony Manor. It had been decided that Draco would now live at Malfoy Manor while his parents stayed at Ebony Manor to be closer to their best friends. Dew clung to the headstones like the tears clung to the Malfoy's faces as they walked slowly away. They were together once more.

**Rabastan Lestrange: A dear brother, a dear friend and a loyal follower to the bitter end.**

**Rodolphus Lestrange: A beloved and patient husband, a best friend and a caring Godparent. **

**Bellatrix Lestrange; A Black, A Lestrange, a doting wife, a caring sister and the most faithful follower of all. **


End file.
